Her Eyes
by LillianaKent
Summary: What was Severus Snape thinking during the Sorting of the boy he'd sworn to protect? The boy with her eyes...    *One-shot*


The chattering in the Great Hall was giving Severus Snape a headache. He wouldn't even be at this damned feast, if it weren't a part of his Head of House and teacher duties. But also, this, he knew, would be the arrival of Potter at Hogwarts. He would probably be just as arrogant an imbecile as his father had been before him. A stupid, stuck-up, spoilt, Gryffindor brat. _He's not just a Potter,_ a voice inside his head whispered, _he's Lily's son too._

Minerva walked back into the Hall with the new dunderheads behind her, all looking terrified. For God's sake, the Hat wasn't going to bite them. That was a one time thing! Severus spotted (well, it was hard not to) yet _another_ Weasley. 'Molly and Arthur _seriously_ need to get a hobby…' Severus thought to himself. Minerva conjured a stool with her wand and put the dirty old Hat on it. 'Would it really be too much of an effort to get one of the house elves to clean it up? It's absolutely filthy…' The brim of the Hat opened. 'Thank God I only have to hear this thing sing once a year!' Severus thought, being unusually optimistic.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _

'Yeah, you're not."_  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

'Someone get the ketchup. I found Ravenclaw's diadem.'_  
>You can keep your bowlers black,<em>

'Who the hell wears bowlers anymore?'_  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>_'Seriously Hat, you need to look at a fashion magazine. Wait – did I really just think that?'

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>

'Creepy much?'_  
>So try me on and I will tell you<br>Where you ought to be.  
>You might belong in Gryffindor,<br>Where dwell the brave at heart,  
>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<br>Set Gryffindors apart;_

'Translation: They're reckless, foolhardy idiots, who are extremely prejudiced against the noble House of Slytherin.'_  
>You might belong in Hufflepuff,<br>Where they are just and loyal,  
>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<br>And unafraid of toil;_

'Because they're usually high on Calming Draughts.'_  
>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,<br>if you've a ready mind,  
>Where those of wit and learning,<br>Will always find their kind; _

'Meaning that they're all smart-ass bookworms.'_  
>Or perhaps in Slytherin<br>You'll make your real friends,_

'Your only friends, because the other Houses are all prejudiced.'_  
>Those cunning folks use any means<br>To achieve their ends._

'Even the Hat admits we're the best House. We can do anything we set our minds to! God. That sounded _so_ Gryffindor-ish.'_  
>So put me on! Don't be afraid!<br>And don't get in a flap!  
>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<br>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Severus saw the latest Weasley whispering to Potter. 'And just like his brothers, Mr Weasley doesn't seem to know when to keep his mouth shut. It's rude to talk when someone is speaking. Five points from – oh. I forgot. He hasn't been sorted yet.

Minerva stepped forward with the list of names. 'I never understood why she was always the one to get the first years. Why not someone like Pomona, she wouldn't frighten them to death. Then again, it is fun watching them squirm.'

"Now when I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Minerva said. "Abbott, Hannah!" Looks like a Hufflepuff if you ask me. Chubby and scared looking. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat yelled. 'Weird,' thought Severus. "Bones, Susan!" 'Another Hufflepuff, I bet. Yawn.' "HUFFLEPUFF!" 'Well, I suppose Hufflepuffs are predictable. But that's still weird.

"Boot, Terry!" 'Looks like his head hasn't been out of a book in years. Definitely a Ravenclaw.' "RAVENCLAW!" 'Now this is just downright strange. At least they aren't taking ages. I _hate_ that.'

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" 'Looks like she's about to piss herself in excitement. Ravenclaw.' "RAVENCLAW!" 'I think I should just take over the Hat's job about now.'

"Brown, Lavender!" 'Looks like a typical Gryffindor.' "GRYFFINDOR!" 'Well thank God she's not in my house. Haven't had any little Slytherins yet. That's worrying.'

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" 'If she doesn't make Slytherin, her mother is going to be very disappointed.' "SLYTHERIN!" 'Does the Hat seriously need to yell? We can hear it just fine!'

"Crabbe, Vincent!" 'Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. were always the stupid sidekicks to some future Deatheater. I hope their sons have more brains than them.' "SLYTHERIN!"

"Flinch-Fletchley, Justin!" 'WHY ARE THERE SO MANY HUFFLEPUFFS THIS YEAR?' "HUFFLEPUFF!" 'I should really talk to Albus about this whole taking over for the Hat thing. If he says no… Well I'm sure a little '_incendio'_ would do the trick.'

"Finnegan, Seamus!" 'You can practically feel the Irish rolling off him. Ugh. A Gryffindor. There's always a foreigner in there somewhere.' **(A/N: I'm not racist, I swear, I'm just saying this because I'm writing from Snapes POV!)** 'Come on boy, we haven't got all day..' *One Minute Later* "GRYFFINDOR!" 'I knew it!'

"Goyle, Greggory!" 'And here come the other spawn of an idiot.' "SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermione!" Oh God. Yep, this one's a looker. Hair like a bush, and teeth like a rabbit. She looks smart though. Probably a Ravenclaw.' "GRYFFINDOR!" 'Well that was a surprise. Looks like she's a dunderhead after all.'

"Longbottom, Neville!" 'Looks a Hufflepuff. Honestly, he and the Abbot girl should get together. I can tell just by looking at him he's going to be a nightmare to have in class. *One Minute Later * Just shove him in Hufflepuff already. *Two Minutes Later* Well at least I can definitely tell he won't be a Slytherin. They'd eat him alive anyway. *Three Minutes Later * What other choices has he _got?_ Not Slytherin, and by the looks of it not Ravenclaw either, and I'm positive it's not Gryffindor *Five Minute Later* I'm starving, hurry up all ready you-' "GRYFFINDOR" 'I think the Hat must be getting old. There's definitely something wrong with its decisions, anyway. I mean, it's just cruel. _Lily and I might be together if it weren't for it._' A more spiteful voice inside Severus' head said the last bit. It felt good to be able to push the blame off on someone – or something – else for once. But inside, Severus knew it was all **his** fault that his Lily was dead. All **his** fault that he would never see her smiling face again. All **his** fault he would never again see that familiar look of intelligence in her eyes when she was beside a cauldron. All **his** fault that he would never hear her laugh ever again. A wave of grief washed over him on the inside, but on the outside, his cold mask never slipped. Because that, would be showing weakness. Severus was pulled back to the present when the whole Hall full of idiots started laughing. The imbecile Longbottom had run off still wearing the Sorting Hat. 'Yep, just another useless Gryffindor.'

"Malfoy, Draco!" 'I have no doubt whatsoever he'll b-' "SLYTHERIN!" The Hat screamed before Severus could finish his thought. 'Well, no-one had any doubt about that one,' Severus thought as Draco walked towards the Slytherin table. When he sat down beside Crabbe and Goyle, Severus sincerely hoped he would choose smarter sidekicks than _that_.

"Parkinson, Pansy!" 'Hmm, isn't that the girl Lucius was talking about having an arranged marriage with Draco? God help the boy, she isn't exactly what one would call 'pretty'.'

"Patil, Padma!" 'Hmm. She could be Ravenclaw.' "RAVENCLAW!" "Patil-" 'You just called out Patil, Minerva. Wait. Crap. Twins.' That was _never_ good. The Weasley twins were a perfect example of this. "Parvati!" "GRYFFINDOR!" 'Thank God they aren't both in Gryffindor. It'd probably be hell on Earth.'

"Potter, Harry!" The whole Hall started whispering. 'It's just Potter,' Severus thought, annoyed. 'Like his father, the only special thing about him will probably be the size of his inflated head.' As Harry walked slowly and shakily to the stool, the only thing Severus was thinking about was how many more damn students there would be left before he could indulge in the admittedly delicious food cooked by the house-elves. Oh, and of course about _silencio_ing all the House tables who were swapping rumours and trying to gawk at the boy. 'Come on Potter, I want to eat already. Just go and join the bloody Gryffinsnores already.' *One Minute Later* 'What on Earth is the boy muttering about?' "GRYFFINDOR!" Severus Snape had no doubts in his mind now. As the mini-James walked over towards the cheering Gryffindor table, Severus was hearing all the insults James Potter had ever given him ringing in his ears. He shot Harry a look of absolute venom and loathing from behind.

"Weasley, Ronald!" 'Close your mouth Weasley, and stop looking so brainless.' "GRYFFINDOR!" 'Like I said. Brainless.'

"Zabini, Blaise!" 'YES! THE LAST ONE! Oh, I knew Zabini Sr. Too bad Voldeshorts didn't. I wonder if his mother re-married?' "SLYTHERIN!"

Albus stood up to say his speech. Severus' attention drifted to one Harry James Potter. In his head, he could hear the words 'He has her eyes. The exact shape and colour of Lily Evan's eyes. I trust you remember what Lily Evan's eyes looked like, Severus?' He had to see if it was true. While everyone (well, nearly everyone) listened to Albus' speech, Severus Snape was staring unblinkingly at her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. But her eyes would never see again. Because her eyes were unseeingly shut, to never look into his own eyes again. A tear threatened to escape Severus' eyes.

_Her eyes._


End file.
